Broken Promise
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Ignore the title, didn't put much thought into it. Edward along with Roy Mustang were sent to a small mining town to inspect the possibility of the miners keeping most of the gold they find. After Ed was injured, will they make it out before the tunnels collapse or will they both die! Parental!Roy. First FMA story cut me some slack if it sucks. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fullmetal Alchemist story ever done. This is a one-shot, I got the idea by Eternal She-Wolf story Flame and Metal, forgive me if their out of character or it wasn't that good, sorry :(. This is a parental!RoyEd fic, its one of my favorite pairing that's in FMA. The beginning of the story is a little rush cause honestly I wanted to get to the point of the story, I needed a beginning obviously so yeah sorry if it seems rushed. Shut up about the title I couldn't really think of a name for this. I know its alittle rushed but this is just a short one shot**

**A/N: I knows its rushed**

Broken Promise

Ed was leaning against the window of the train, annoyed, trying to ignore the other passenger in front of him. He got orders to inspect another gold mine, apparently they suspect that the miners are harboring half of the gold they find. So they decided to send the Fullmetal Alchemist to check it out, he didn't want to go, but he had no choice. He couldn't take Al since he was currently in Resembol with Winry helping her out, not having Alphonse accompany him is one of the reasons he was annoyed, he turned to glare at the passenger sitting in front of him, but that wasn't the reason he was truly annoyed.

"Fullmetal, I can feel your glare"

Yes, his real reason for being annoyed was that the bastard colonel was accompanying him on his trip. Since the miners might be harboring gold which means their being greedy they might pose a threat since the military is sending alchemists to investigate. And since he cant bring Al, the colonel decided to join him

"Shut up! Why do you have to join me?! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this by myself" He yelled. The colonel was sitting across of him with eyes closed and arms crossed

"I already explained it you" He opened his eyes with a smirk

"Or did you not hear me from all the way down there" A tick appeared on Ed's face

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

* * *

"Why are you really joining me on this assignment" The colonel sighed

"If the miners are really keeping half of what they get, that means their being greedy, and when theirs greedy miners they might get violent if somebody shows up and tries to stop them from getting their money. They won't show mercy to a child, so its better safe then sorry if theirs two alchemists instead of one"

They hear the trains horn implementing that they will be stopping pretty soon (A/N: I don't know much about trains, but really who cares?")

Edward looked out the window to see the approaching town of Rammelsburg (A/N: I needed a town name so I typed in Germany town mines, and put whatever name I saw"

The train finally stopped at the station, Edward got up and made his way out the train with Roy trailing behind him. Both of them weren't didn't bring luggage since they didnt plan on staying, inspecting the mine shouldn't take them that long.

The town was a small working town, it was small enough that they can see the mine in the distance. Edward broke out of his thoughts when Mustang spoke

"Let's go to the mine" Ed nodded, they made their way to the mine, a few workers were eating outside chatting with each other but they stopped when they saw Ed and Mustang approaching, one of them glared and spoke

"What's a dog doing here?" Roy pulled out his watch

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, this is Edward Elric, were the state alchemists sent to inspect your mine" All the miners joined in on glaring, before one of them got up and headed towards the mind. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at the two alchemists

"Follow me"

* * *

Ed and Roy followed the miner down the dimly lit tunnel, the other minders trailing behind them. They were leading them to the main part of the tunnel were they dig for gold, which was apparently deep within the mines. The path they were going soon split into different paths, the miner leading them walked to the right, Ed looked at Roy and saw that he had a serious face on as he followed the man. As they walked further in Ed stopped as he felt dirt fall on his head, he looked up to see the support beams, he heard creaking coming from them

"Is this area safe?" The guy in front turned to look at him

"Yeah" He left it at that, turning back to look at path ahead meaning that's all he will say. They soon met the dead end of the tunnel. Pistols were pulled out and pointed straight at Ed and Roy.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Ed angrily demanded, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw it was Roy, he had already put on his gloves

"Fullmetal like I said if their being greedy that means they will treat us as a threat" The man in front of them sneered

**A/N: Keep in mind I didn't care much about the beginning I just wanted to get to the whole point of the story, but I still needed a beginning, so if it sucks you can honestly skip this whole scene don't care didn't try**

"This town has always lived with having to give most of the money to the government, and only leaving us with nothing, I say we finally get what we deserve, you can-" He was interrupted as he was enveloped in flames, the men behind them took a step back in shock, as the guy fell back his body covered in burns. Roy turned to glare at them

"Anyone else?" They took another step back at from his glare but they recomposed themselves before aiming their guns, they didn't notice however Ed clapping his hands and pressing them against the floor, using the floor to push the men back when they fired. Roy snapped his fingers at them fire enveloping them, Edward turned his head as he heard their voices screaming in agony. He heard the colonel speak

"Its either be kill or be killed" Ed turned to look behind him, he saw Mustangs face still serious

"...Fullmetal" He turned his head back the other way

"...I'll never kill..." He whispered slightly, Roy started walking forward, Edward was about to get up but he heard the click of a gun, he looked behind him to see the miner Roy first burnt weakly lift his hand. The gun he had still clenched in it, he had it aimed at Roy. His eyes widened as he was about to pull the trigger

"Colonel!" Roy was about to turn his head when he was felt something slam against his side, the impact slammed his head against the cave, dizziness quickly filled his head, he felt himself fall against floor, black filled his vision

As he was passing out, the only thing he was thinking was before he hit the wall he could of swore he heard three shots and shout of pain. He finally passed out

* * *

Roy groaned in pain as he came to, he held his head in pain, he slowly got to his knees while holding his head, he kept his head faced to the ground

"Ugh. What hit me?" He looked up to see Edward on his side with blood staining his clothes

The memory of hearing shots and a shout coming back to mind, his eyes widened as realization came back to mind

"Fullmetal!" The dizziness quickly leaving his head, he crawled over to him, he shook his shoulder

"Fullmetal! Wake up! Oi! Wake up!" He sighed in relief as a groan came from him, Edward weakly opened his eyes, Roy can see them glazed in pain

"Co-Colonel?"

"Fullmetal! Can you hear me?" He nodded his head weakly, relief came again but it quickly left, as he started coughing blood

"Breathe in slowly! I need to see your wounds, so I'm going to need to move you, try to bear" Edward nodded, Roy slowly moved him on his back, Ed groaned in pain. He peeled his shirt back to see his chest covered in blood, it was kind of hard to distinguish where his wounds were, but he can see two the bullet wounds, one was on his shoulder the other was on his bottom left side, both were bleeding profusely, both bullets went all the way through, he didn't need to worry about getting the bullets out at least but he still needed to stop the bleeding before he bled out.

He took off his jacket before tearing off the sleeves, he quickly wrapped it tightly around his side, he ripped the other sleeve off and did the same to his shoulder, while trying to stop the bleeding he didn't notice that Ed has gone quiet. He looked at his face and saw how pale he was, what made it worse was that his eyes were closed

"Hey! Don't fall asleep!" He lightly tapped his face, Ed groaned in annoyance

"Shut up! I feel tired.." Roy growled in annoyance

"You can't fall asleep! Hang in there!" Ed let his head fall to the side, for a minute there he thought he passed out, but Ed opened his eyes slightly, they were still filled with pain

"..." Roy barely heard him

"What?"

"...go...leave me.."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Edward managed to look at him, blood was leaking from his mouth, meaning their might be internal bleeding

"...tunnel is unstable...they rigged the place to collapse...I'll just be a bother...get out... leave me here...or we'll both die" He groaned in pain before continuing

"...they already..built..another tunnel..to the mines...this whole place..will collapse on us.."

Roy was shocked at what he was saying, Ed closed his eyes again and tried ignoring the pain, Roy was silent for a while, but then he heard him get up. He thought he was getting up to leave so he sighed in relief, but then he felt himself being picked up, he groaned in pain, he opened his eyes again to see he was on Roy's back

"...what are you doing?..." Roy had a serious face him

"I'm your superior, you can't order me to leave you" Roy turned his head to look at him with a smile

"Ed..." Ed snorted, but a cough with blood spitting out followed

"Stupid Colonel..." Roy continued to smile, he bent down and picked up whats left of his jacket, he started walking forward, blood dripped as he walked

* * *

Roy doesn't know how long he's been walking, but he doesn't recall going that far into the cave, Ed was silent most of the time, the only sound he heard from most of the time was his labored breathing, he made sure he was still awake though

"Ed, you still awake?"

"..hhmm..." Roy was starting to get exhausted from the walk, his vision faded a few times, he was pretty sure he has a concussion, the hit to his head really did a number on him.

Ed noticed a few times, Roy almost tripped, he didn't know about the concussion, but he can tell that Ed's weight from the automail was starting to put a strain on Roy's body. While they were walking they heard parts of the tunnel collapse behind them, when Roy used his flames he accidently burnt a few of the support beams. Triggering one of the explosives the miners set up to blow after they left him and Ed in the tunnels. It was like dominoes when the first support beam came down the next followed soon after as it couldn't hold in the weight. At this rate they won't get out, especially if Roy is carrying him. Ed knew he was slowing him down

"Colonel..."

"What?"

"...at this rate the tunnel will collapse on us...you have to leave me...save yourself..."

"Not this again! I thought I told you! You can't order me! I refuse to leave a subordinate behind!" Ed was silent, Roy thought he passed out and was about to wake him up, but Ed spoke

"...at least take a small break...I know my automail is making you tired" Roy scoffed

"Your automail isn't heavy, don't worry about me" In truth it was actually heavy, when he picked him up he didn't expect to struggle at first, he wondered how such a small kid like him can actually walk around like it wasn't heavy at all

"...stop lying...I know its heavy...please just take a small break..." Roy didn't actually think he would ever hear the word please from him, he stopped and gently laid Ed against the wall. Roy noticed how pale he's getting, he put his hand against his forehead and felt how cold he's getting, he wrapped his jacket around him, hoping that the jacket will be able to provide him warmth, even with the sleeves ripped off. Ed weakly looked up and smiled

"...thank you...colonel" Roy smiled back

"Don't mention it, I don't leave my subordinates behind" Roy sat next to him, but sat up when he felt a slight breeze meaning the exit wasn't that far ahead, he was about to pick up Ed, but Ed stopped him

"...that's not what I was thanking you for..." Roy halted

"Nows not really the time!" Roy reached for him, but Ed slapped his hand away, he was looking at the floor

"...let me finish..." Ed coughed out more blood "...I meant thank you for everything you have done for us..."

"Seriously Ed! Save your strength! You can tell me later, the exit isn't far!" Ed ignored him, Roy looked up as he heard another part of the tunnel collapse, he looked back down at Ed

"...sorry for being a bother to you...you could of gotten out by now...but you stayed behind..."

"Ed it really isnt the time to be feeling guilty! We need to go now! The tunnel won't last much longer!" Ed looked back at him

"...that's why...you need to go..." Roy was about to protest, but Ed quickly clapped his hands and put them against the wall. Roy moved back as a wall separated him from Ed, he was too busy trying to get Ed to stop talking that he didn't notice Ed moving his hands into a clapping position. Roy slammed his hand against the wall

"Ed! This isn't the time to joke around! Deconstruct this wall before the tunnel collapses!"

"...go...colonel...you cant die here, you still need to become to Fuhrer..."

Roy was surprised he can hear him considering the fact that he just sealed him off, but no Ed left a small gap at the top of the wall so that Roy could hear Ed's voice. He got ready to blow the walls but before he can snap his fingers he stopped. Realizing two things, if he snaps his fingers it might cause the cave to collapse since they are in a small area and even if they weren't the debris from the blast could hurt Ed.

He slammed his hand against the wall again in frustration, he looked up at the ceiling as he heard another part of the tunnel collapse, this time sounding closer, he heard Ed again

"…go…colonel before it's too late….don't worry about me…" Roy knew he was right, even though flame alchemy was his area of expertise, he knew he could deconstruct the wall, but even if he did the fact that Ed can just clap his hands means he will just put the wall back up the minute he takes it down and that would get them nowhere. He slammed his fist again

"Ed, don't die on me! I'm coming back with help! Hang in there!" He received silence

"Ed! Promise me!"

"...yeah I promise...go away now...your starting to act weird..."

"I promise to come back" He turned around ran down the tunnel, adrenaline filling his body.

Ed smiled as he heard Roys' footsteps, but the smile quickly left as he coughed out more blood, he let his head fall against his chest. He had his hand pressed against the other side of his body, Roy didn't notice or know, but Ed was hit with three bullets, the blood covered the other one, so Roy didn't notice it, the third bullet penetrated his other side, the wound was still bleeding in fact the whole time Roy was walking he left a trail of blood.

He didn't tell him, if he did they would waste time trying to bandage and stop the bleeding instead of making their way out in other words slow them down. Ed coughed out more blood, he was honestly wondering how he was even still alive, he smiled sadly

* * *

Roy tripped a few times as he ran, he knew he was close to the exit the breeze that flowed in got stronger, but he pushed himself to run faster when he faintly heard another support beam collapse.

"You better be alright! Edward!" He released air he didn't know he was holding in when he saw light up ahead. He finally reached the end of the tunnel! He shielded his eyes as the sun blinded him momentarily.

"Colonel!" He removed his hand as he heard a familiar voice, he felt his knees finally give way, but before he can fall hands caught him, he looked up to see Havoc's face looking at him worried

"What are you doing here?" Havoc looked at him confused

"You told us to take the next train here after we finish we the work at Central" He looked past him to his unit here, they all had their guns out, Fuery and Breda had theirs pointed at the miners

"Colonel!" He looked to the side to see Hawkeye standing beside Havoc, her pistol held in her hand

"We apprehended the remaining miners after we heard explosions inside the mines, we-" She stopped after noticing the condition he was in, he looked utterly exhausted but that's not what brought her attention, it was his hands stained in blood

"Colonel are you hurt anywhere?!" He looked at her confused before looking at his hands, his hands were stained from trying to stop Edwards wounds

"No, this is Fullm-" He stopped as he realized what his whole purpose of rushing to the exit, he quickly lifted himself from the ground and turning back to look at the tunnels

"Fullmetal still inside!" He looked at Fuery and Falman

"Sergeant Fuery! Officer Falman! Get a medic, Edward Elric was wounded from two shots and needs medical attention!" They both saluted before heading to the small town to find a doctor.

Roy turned back to look at the tunnels as felt the ground tremble

"Ed!" He started running back into the tunnels, ignoring Hawkeyes telling him to stop. He didn't see the ceiling beginning to collapse. Arms grabbed his and started to pull him back

"Stop Colonel! The place is gonna collapse!" He ignored him and tried to break free, the ceiling finally came down and Havoc pulled him away in the nick of time, they both fell back Roy looked back up to see the entrance sealed up. He got back up and was about to snap his fingers to blow away the rubble but was stopped

"Stop Colonel! Your flames will just make it worse!" He stopped before collapsing on his knees, he was surprised he still had energy left or even conscious considering the fact that he still had a concussion. His eyes were filled with horror as he couldn't believe it

"...ed.."

* * *

Ed's breathing got worse, as his body started to heat up, he felt his body start to sweat, he didn't a doctor to know he's beginning to get a fever, he felt the ground beneath him tremble he knew this area was going to collapse soon, he needed to move. He slowly, painfully got up and tried to reach the wall, he was gonna take it down and at least crawl a few feet away, try to keep his distance before tunnel collapsed on him.

He coughed out more blood, he fell on the ground, he weakly reached for the wall before his hand fell to the ground, black started to fill his line of sight

"...sorry colonel...I might not be able to keep that promise..." Ed faintly heard another part of the tunnel collapse as darkness filled his vision, he managed to whisper two words before the darkness enveloped him completely

"...sorry...colonel..."

The ceiling above him collapsed

* * *

**A/N: Honestly this was originally suppose to be a one shot but I decided to make it two chapters since it reached 3,589 and I was still going to add more so I made into a two shot!**

**Tell me how I did for my first FMA story. Please go easy, first time doing this so cut me some slack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, SOME PERSONAL ISSUES OCCURED SHORTLY AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED AND THEN I WAS STUCK WITH FINALS. You would think that work would lower during finals but sadly it didn't for me.**

**A/N: If Roy is OOC then just think about it this way, he kind of has a concussion so he isn't thinking straight.**

**********A/N: I appreciate all the criticism I got, honestly this was a rushed story, I had the idea in my head and I wanted to publish it, so I really didn't put much effort into grammar, etc. I got more opinions about the beginning, once again I did not care about the beginning my idea was just from the part Roy woke up to the point where Roy had to leave him, the events that got to that I had no idea how to start, so I just put some crappy beginning I needed something to start this story, so yeah. I know the beginning sucks maybe sometime later when I feel like it I'll redo this whole thing, better grammar, story etc, but I still appreciate the reviews you guys sent me, honestly reading stories here on fanfiction seeing how people write has helped me a lot in English to be honest. Even reading what you guys have to say about my stories has helped me improve, so yeah I appreciate all this. Ok im going off topic on with the story**

Roy looked a the collapsed entrance in shock, he couldn't move

_"...Fullmetal...Edward..." _He couldn't even get his thoughts straight. Havoc still had his grip on him, but he heard his Colonel speak

"Havoc, let me go" Havoc smiled sadly

"Sorry, Colonel, I can't do that" Roy's fist curled in

"Then..sorry.." Havoc was confused

"For what?" Roy didn't answer instead, he slammed his elbow into Havocs stomach making him release his hold on Roy, Roy quickly got on his feet and ran to the pile of rubble, he started moving rocks out of the way, his team just watched him sadly.

As he pushed through the rubble the same thoughts running over and over in his head

_"I won't let him die...I won't let him die!" _He managed to move most of the smaller rocks, but a giant rock blocked his way from moving the rest of the rubble, he put his hands against it and pushed. But it was no use, the fact that most of his strength was depleted and the head wound he couldn't put all his strength into it. As he was pushing he ignored the footsteps that were approaching him. He only paid attention after he heard grunting, he turned his head to both sides and saw that Havoc and Riza were pushing the rock alongside him, he smiled before pushing again.

The rock finally shifted and they pushed one more time making the rock being pushed to the side, the rock moving created a chain reaction as every other rock that was being held up by it fell down when the rock moved. Roy and the others quickly moved back as the rocks fell down, dust filled the air, they shielded their eyes, when they removed their hands, they saw the entrance to the cave was now open.

Roy wasted no time and ran inside, his crew following after him. He almost lost his footing for a moment as mind felt like blacking out for a moment, his head wound is really getting to him now. Relief washed over him as he saw the wall that Ed put up soon come into his field of vision. He put his hand against the wall and yelled out

"Fullmetal! I came back with help, take down the wall!" Silence met him, concern soon washed away the relief he just felt

"Ed! Answer me!" Again silence answered him. Roy then felt increasingly worried. Why won't he answer, is he unconscious or is he dead? That last thought filled him with dread, as the picture of a lifeless Ed ran through his mind. He kept slamming his hand against the wall hoping that Ed would answer

"Ed! Answer me!" His crew just watched as their colonel called out Ed's name, Havoc walked up to Roy and laid a hand on his shoulder, he felt him flinch before looking at Havoc, Havoc gently pushed him aside and held up a sledgehammer he looked at Roy and asked

"Which side was he one?" Roy shook his head before answering

"The right" Havoc nodded before striking at the wall, he chipped parts of it off as he brought the hammer back and striking the wall again. Roy watched him as he worked, but vision sometimes blurred, he had to rub his eyes to get the blurriness out, he wasn't going to rest until he knew Ed was in safe hands.

It wasn't long before the hammer finally broken through, Havoc started hitting the edges to make the hole bigger, after making the hole big enough for a person to walk in, Roy went up to the hole, but stopped when he saw rocks in front of him, his eyes widened, he looked to the right and he gasped as he saw hand sticking out of the rubble

"Ed!" He walked over the rocks to get to Ed, he started pushing a few rocks out of the way, before finally uncovering half of Ed's body, His face was against the ground and Roy his finger against his neck hoping to find a pulse, relief came when he felt one but it quickly left when he realized that the pulse was slow

"Help me carry Ed out!" He called out to his crew, they came in one at a time and because of how close the rocks were close to the wall Ed put up, the space was pretty small, Havoc and Riza helped Roy move more rocks, they had to disconnect Ed's automail leg as a rock crushed it and they couldn't move it, his other leg was damaged as well, but not as bad as his flesh arm, which had a smaller rock on top of it, he can tell that his arm was broken, they slowly pulled Ed out after removing the rocks. Roy held him in his arms, and he saw how pale Ed was. He noticed a dark stain on his other side, he lifted his shirt and saw another injury

_"When did this happen?" _His mind went back to when Roy passed out, now that he thought about it, he did hear three shots before blacking out, but when he wrapped Ed's wounds he only saw two. Realization came to him

_"This idiot! He was shot three times and didn't say anything!" _He removed the thoughts as he realized Ed needed medical attention he can bark at him about this later. As he stood up with Ed in his arms he noticed how the ground beneath where Ed they pulled Ed out had transmutation marks, the thought didn't come to him at the time, but how did Ed survive the rocks falling on top of him? The smaller pieces of rubble that was on top of Ed actually looked like a tunnel, he realized that Ed managed to make the ground beneath him cover him to try to protect himself from the cave in. It collapsed under the pressure, but it managed to save his life.

Roy made sure he got a good grip on him, before walking back into the hole in the wall. Roy looked at his crew

"Let's go" They nodded their heads before Roy started running to the exit, he heard Riza's voice call out to him, he faintly heard it but he did hear something about how his injuries and shouldn't run. He ignored their voices, the only thought was Ed needing medical attention. He saw the light up ahead, a smile appeared on his face

He finally made it out of the tunnel he saw Falman and Fuery waiting besides medics who had a stretcher ready, when the medics saw him enter the light with Ed in his hands they immediately went up to him, they laid the stretcher down and one of them held out their hands to him.

He was hesitant to hand Ed over as the people of this town were willing to kill them, he wasn't sure he can trust them, the medic holding out his hands spoke to him

"Please, to us when a life is in danger we will do what we can to save that life" Roy could see the sincerity in his eyes, he slowly handed Ed to them.

Roy watched as Ed was put on a stretcher, before they carried him to the car behind them, he was about to follow them into the car, but he suddenly felt dizzy and not long he felt himself begin to follow to the ground with darkness filling his vision, he faintly heard his crew yelling out his name, before falling unconscious

Roy gasped as he awoke

He looked around and saw that he was in a plain ordinary room, their was an IV next to him. He reached up to his head and felt bandages wrapped around it, he lowered his hand as he tried to recall the last thing he remembered, he remembered going to investigate a mine, he remembered burning attackers, the mine collapsing and then watching as Ed was put on a stretcher. That last thought made him sit up

"Ed!" He turned his head as he heard a door opening, Riza walked in and she looked surprised to see him awake

"Colonel! Your awake!"

"Lieutenant! Where's Edward!" Rizas expression smiled softly

"Don't worry colonel! He's fine, the people hear managed to save his life" Roy calmed down as he was told the news, he looked back at her

"Where are we?"

"The towns hospital, its small but they managed to do what they can to save Edward, but-" She stopped as Roy started to get off the bed

"Wait Colonel! You had a concussion you shouldn't be getting up!" He ignored her

"I'm going to see him" Riza was going to force him back on the bed, but decided against it and let Roy see Ed, he was after all a worried parent. That thought brought a smile to her face, it went unnoticed by Roy though

* * *

Roy with the help of Riza managed to get to Ed's room, he pushed open the door and saw Ed laying motionless on the bed, same as Roy when he woke up their was an IV drip in his arm. He was still pale and his hair stuck to his face from the sweat, his flesh arm was in a cast, even though Ed managed to save himself at the last second, he still sustained injuries, his head was wrapped in a bandage and he had another bandage on his cheek, he had a oxygen mask attached to his face.

Both automails needed repairs, the rocks from the cave crushed his leg leaving it in pieces, his arm did not sustain as much as his leg but it still needed repairs.

_"I'll have to call his mechanic for his automail"_

Riza let Roy make his way to his bed on his own, he stared at his sleeping face, all the worry and terror finally leaving his thoughts, he heard the door open behind him before hearing Riza's voice

"I'll leave the two of you alone" She exited the room leaving Roy alone with Ed, he grabbed the chair behind him before pulling it over beside Ed's bed and sitting down, his eyes turned sad as he looked at the oxygen mask on Ed's face, on the short way here to his room Riza told him that because of the internal damage he had some trouble breathing so they had to put the mask on Ed to make his breathing easier

He raised his hand to face to get the hair out of his face, but thought against it, so he lowered it back down. He sighed and leaned back against his chair, he scratched his head before looking back at Ed, he noticed a pain expression on his face and he noticed how tightly his fist was curled in

_"Nightmare huh?" _He gently pried his fist open, but before letting go of his hand, it tightened again, but this time around Roy's hand, Roy gawked at what just happened, he tried to pry his hand loose but Ed's hand just tightened even more, he sighed once more before just letting Ed hold onto his hand, he used his other hand to finally push the hair away from his face, he smiled as the pain left Ed's face, he let his head drop, he knew Ed couldn't hear him but he said it anyways

"Thank you Ed, for not dying, and not breaking your promise" He heard a weak voice speak

"Your welcome..." He looked back up at Ed to see his eyes weakly opened looking at him, with a soft smile on his face

"...you bastard" Roy smiled before letting his hand squeeze Ed's hand

He knew Ed tended to get on his nerves, but right now that didn't matter he was just glad to see Ed alive

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, didn't know how to end this, if it sucks sorry I kind of rushed since I didn't update this in like a month :(**

**I don't know why I made this into two chapters I know I said its because their was more to add, but I guess it wasn't as much as I thought, I would of made this into a one shot but that would mean I would have to reupload the story. And I cant update it because it doesn't alert followers that it was updated so yeah**

**Tell me if their is any grammer mistakes, like missing words or it doesn't make sense, so that I could fix them and update the chapter**


End file.
